Hell's Slumber
by Khat Rolingz
Summary: Kienici is a lonely kitsune, she's been like that her whole life,well before all that,she was a thrief. A good one at that..Till she met Youko and Kurone...
1. Chapter 1

YG: New story,Youkoishness I 3 Mah Youko.

Youko: Just begin...I'd like to see the wayyou picture me...

YG: OK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Ugg...this is stupid...quite pointless acually.." You flipped yout waist length hair over your shoulder.which made your ear's twich slightly,your beautiful silky fox tail flowed behind you in a rythimic motion. Your nicely tanned skin held a small sized package , a white kimono slowed over your clawed hand's, pulling the sleeves back you kept on through the northern forest's of Makai. When you arrived home,you pushed through the rough material covering the 'door' and droped the package only to have a cat like animal pounce on it " Kai...your such a lazy liger..." you said in a more or less annoyed tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YG: Done

Youko: o.o;; Short..

YG: Well if I get good review's I'll continue

R&r!


	2. Chapter 2

" Ugh...This is stupid...quite pointless actually..." You flipped back

your jet black hair,which made your ears twitch slightly,you long silky

tail followed behind you in a rymthic motion,your nicely tanned skin

held a nice sized package, a strapless white belly shirt now a sunken

low,pulling it with a slow motion you went on, continuing your walk down

the dirt road to your home in the furthest part of the northern forest.

When you arrived home,you pushed the rough material covering the

entrance to your house out of the way as you entered. You dropped about 6

pounds of meat as you walked in,only to have a cat like animal pounce at

it,as if it never was satisfied with what you brought home,or as if it

never ate. " Kai..your such a lazy liger...I'm always out and you never

get any of your own food..better yet bring me any home." And at that

last comment the liger gave a small grumble and continued on...you sat

on the floor,on your knees,in front of a window. Looking out into

nothingness...just trees,bushes,leaves and such...Your own fox tail

wrapped around your waist. Your ears twitched at every sound, "

Bored...bored bored bored. All I do is hunt then come home...the occasional

blood shed of a thief...Maybe I should take that on that old life of a

thief again...I heard about that one kitusne demon...Youko

Kurama?...doesn't matter." You mumbled..hopping up,Kai noticing your sudden happiness

brought himself to his feet and followed you out the door. "Kai...were

finally leaving this place...I have big plan's to start up this new

life...my old life as a thief..." A smile of slyness not only that

happiness spread over that mouth of yours,revealing those oh so very sharp

fangs of yours. Kai gave an approving roar,starting this life up again

wouldn't hurt..Kai was old enough now,killing doesn't hurt him so why not?

You swayed your way down the dirt road and turned around to look at

that old hut. " Good bye house...may we never meet again." Turning,yo

ur squirmed with glee as your started of what you could have never

though of as a ...huge..journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" C'mon..move...I have somewhere to go! I can't have a stupid low class

demon like you keeping me from my goods." " I'm sorry ma'am but were

either going to have to kill you or take you in to Konema." " Pfft...that

baby? Yea right." And at that comment you ended the fight,thrusting

your wrist forward with a simple flick of your whip,the demon turned to

ash..." I told him to move...His fault. " You shrugged and walked up to

the huge diamond encrusted water gem staff. " Beautiful..." You grabbed

it and turned around,bumping into another knowing it wasn't Kai,you

looked up then jumped back. " My my..." the man said,circling you. " Such

a beautiful girl..why lower yourself to thievery? Leave it to me." He

reached for your staff,but you pulled back. " I'll take the beautiful

compliment...but I wouldn't exactly consider this lowering myself to

thievery...just returning to my old life thank you. And who might you be?"

The sliver haired kitusune man answered in a sort of...comforting

voice. " Youko Kurama...nice to know I have competition..." He

reached out,grabbed your hand then planted a soft kiss to it,as you wrenched

it back. " Quite aggressive..don't worry I won't take that staff of

yours..keep it." You walked past him,both back to back, " I was planning

on keeping it any ways." Walking on,...you swear you heard Kai growl as

he followed behind you. " It'd be wise to go the other way...my

partner's down there along with other guards and I don't think he'll be as

sincere as myself." " Your partner ay? Name please.." " Kurone..hard to

miss and bat demon in this bright place. " " Well I'll be sure to avoid

them." You ran on,Kai surprising keeping up,through all those years he's

gotten fat from all the eating..but he must have ran it off the first

couple of missions you had. When you had finally reached the outside,you

saw none other than Youko. " Took you quite a while to get out...you

need to work on that." " I got side tracked" you said in a annoyed

tone,holding up a couple more necklaces and rings,noticing he had

nothing,you tossed them to him,keeping the staff to yourself. " I'm quite

good at what I do..So just don't worry about how long it takes me to

get out." You ran on,sliding to the right avoiding the bat demon,guessing

it was Kurone,his partner. " Never got a name" Youko said,catching up

on your right,the bat on the left. You sent him a sly smile,he returned

it. " Keienci...Keienci Minatarawo." " Nice..." And at that you sped

off leaving the Kitsune and Bat in your trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Youko..sop following me! " you screamed as you stomped off," I'm not

following you. You just seem to think I am." " They how come I've seen

you where ever I go for the past five days! Explain that my dear

sir..." " You should keep your plans to yourself better." You slightly

twitched..." W-w-what? So.." waving your right hand around,your eyes slid

off to the left,you kind of..stumbled...towards Youko. " You've...been

watching me?" putting on a nice smile for him,he chuckled then cupped

your chin bringing it to his face. " Yes dear,I've been watching you,kind

of hard not too." " Heh..." You pulled back and reached for one of the

black roses crisscrossed in your ponytail. Holding it to your face,you

brought the smell to your nose. " Hn.." ( Hiei: " Hn..." YG: " Shut up

Hiei! " Hiei: " Hn...you shut up baka onna" YG: " Fine..." -Walk's

away with ice cream- Hiei: -Stalks- YG:D ) With a small chuckle

yourself the rose became a long whip,razor sharp thorns curled to rip t

he flesh off in any attack,even the smallest,long enough to reach your

highest opponents,and of course the holder,with deadly grace that you

had hitting a moving target was child's play. " Your going to fight me

eh?" He said reaching into his long sliver hair. Kurone finally deicided

to say something before hell broke loose. " Why not..why not just team

up? I mean you've got great ideas Keienci,with our help we'll be

unstoppable." He smiled at his own idea. " I would consider it,only if she

agrees to obey me." You nearly fell down. " No way! " cracking your whip

in Youko's direction. " I will NOT obey anyone. " Kai just stared at

you from Kurone's side. " Nether will Kai." You fled your arm's,one hand

and pair of finger's tapped against your forearm,the other hand well

away from your person,the whip caressed your side softly,leaving no rips

nor tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Well then..no deal." Youko scoffed. " Fine...what ever floats your

boat." You rolled your eye's returning your black rose to your ponytail.

Feeling Kai nuzzle your waist you petted him,but kept on your way,until

you felt someone take your wrist into their hand. " Fine..." you heard

a soothing voice state. Smiling you said, " I'd knew you'd see it my

way. " Giggling you turned around and hugged Youko,he blushed so did you

as his arms found their way to your waist which in response your

blushed greatly and pulled away. " No Youko..my body was not part of our

deal. " " You touched first.." " Hugging is different from waist

pulling...'mumbling' not that I minded..." "What was that now? " He smirked "

Nothing you jerk! " " Oh so I'm a jerk now?" " Yes your a jerk, a stupid

fat jerk." " Now I'm fat? Well look at you..I'd just be keeping those

comments to myself." " So..not your calling me fat?" " Yes...yes I am." "

Your just mad 'cuz you can't hug these curves." you covered your

mouth,in non-belief that you just said that and outloud. " Um Time to

go! " walking past Kurone,grabbing it wrist you began to walk. He only

turned you around. " Wrong way Kei. " " Kei?..feh..." You were pulled

past Youko by Kurone, " Like I know where I'm going..." Kurone simply

stated,not in a smart tone," Your coming with us,to our hide out,with

Youko's band of thieves." " Great more Youko's " Kurone laughed," No,just

more people. Men at that. Youko what do you suppose we do with Kei? I

mean you have a band full of men,lustful men at that." Youko said with

out hesitation," She'll be my mate" Your eyes widened at this. " I will

be no such thing." Stopping in mid-stride. " Yes you will dearest."

Youko picked you up bridal style and ran through the forest. " NO NO NO NO

NO NO I WILL NOT BE YOUR M-" You were cut short by a clawed hand over

your mouth,Kurone's hand. " It's for your own good,just play along..."

Youko set you gently on the ground,through all your screaming and p

rotesting you hadn't noticed where you were located,tents set up at

random places,men that were running around halted to a stop all eyes on

you. Leaning in towards Youko,you whispered, "Where are we? " He

smiled,then gladly answered " My hide out." Walking through people parted for

Youko and Kurone,as you watched them disappear in the crowd of men,some

stalked towards you. " Eh..." you squeaked in a high pitched tone. One

man/demon ran his hand down your thigh. screaming Kurone came through

the crowd and you then felt the need to be clingy. Clinging to Kurone he

snickered as he took you through the crowd," You were ready to kill

Youko..yet you can't take on these demon? " " I can so..." your eyes

shifting right to left getting a good look at your surrounding's, " I was

just...eh adapting to my new territory." " Your's? " her said in a long

tone. " Well" you stood straight up from your half crouching position. "

Since I am Youko's mate...I can have some of the territory." Kur

one sweat dropped ( YG: "Anime style! "-dances- ) " Sure,I'll let you

think that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Entering a way bigger tent then the one's you had seen,you saw Youko

sitting at a table,legs crossed,his entwined finger's keeping his chin

up,his eye's closed. Looking as if he were A) Tired,B) Bored,or C)

Frustrated. Shrugging it off, you took the time to wonder in the tent,careful

not to wonder out of it,the tent that is. Finally after inspecting

every inch,trying on the jewelry you had found,of course belonging to Youko

and Kurone,well not belonging,but stolen any ways. You sat yourself

next to Youko,who had found his way out behind the tent. " So...where did

this come from? " you held up a small red ring,time to time it changed

it color's. ( Kurama: " A mood ring,I remember that." YG: " Hush,and

it's not a mood ring." Kurama: " Then what is it? If not a mood ring. "

YG: " A mood reflector." Kurama: -Sweat drops. ) He took it into his

index finger and his thumb. " Well I guess you can say it's a mood

ring,not a good steal." You slipped it onto his finger as it flashed a

green to a black then back to a light red. " And what's that color

mean." you said in a voice,like a child asking a parent. " It mean..uh it

mean's..." " Well? " you frowned. " Youko! Where are you." you heard a

familiar,annoyed voice. " I'm here Kurone...no need to shout. " He

slipped the ring off and handed it too you,standing from his Indian style

position,walking off. " I could have at least gotten a stinkin'

answer..." putting the ring on you,stood also picking up the scent of the

boy's,then following off. " YOUKO! KURONE! WHERE ARE YOU! " Searching all

over the camp had not helped enough so you began to yell. " Their gone."

A scruffy voice scoffed. You turned to see a blonde headed demon,small

horns splitting at each side's of his forehead,a tanned body,no

shirt,just a pair of black pant's " And who might you be? " " Me?.." he

stood,stretched and yawned. " I'm Gargalous,but you can call me Gar,friends

do,so should you." " To be honest..." you placed one hand to a hip,

then swayed off to the left," You look too good to be in a place like

this. " " Well look who's talkin' girl." " The name's Keienci,not

girl." " Ok then Keienci,why are you here." " Eh...special reason..." you

swooned. " Youko left a girl as pretty as you alone? First mistake he's

ever made." He laughed,you shook your head," Don't try a thing..." "

Wasn't planning on to,but the other's won't hesitate in a bit of fun." "

Fun?..Unless they call fun dying..then they will have no fun , any

ways..do you really think he'd leave someone like me alone if I couldn't

defend myself?...feh.." " Ahh...then again... " his left arm traveled

down to his waist as he pushed back a red robe,to reveal a kantana.."

Your going to fight me? " and at that he pulled it from it's sheath and

held it in front of him. The blade glistned in the sunlight, then handle

which he held was encrusted with a black dragon. " Youko's gone way

not?..I mean if he left you alone you must be good,not much competitio

n here so you'll do perfectly. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Well I'm glad you consider me as something worthy as your opponent. "

you said as you straightened up,your eyes were now closed,reaching up

to one of the roses that crisscrossed your hair you,of course, reached

for the lightest black one,leaving the darkest behind. You brought it up

to four face and inhaled the scent. " Roses are most beautiful when

used correctly..." with a blink of an eye,that one rose had become a 6 ft

long whip,the thorns were curled perfectly. " Let's begin." He said in

a most amused tone, " Let's..." with a graceful flick of your wrist,the

whip had grabbed onto the man's left shoulder,pulling your arm back you

had also brought back a god piece of flesh with it,his shoulder now had

a nice,deep gash in it,dripping with blood he ran his hand over

it,wincing in the process. " Would some of Youko's men find this...fun ? " He

frowned. " Guess not..well since you seem not to be fighting

back..I'll go fine Youko and Kurone.. " you voice trailed off and becam

e a mere squeak,your eye's widened in pain. Gar had taken this time to

attack,his katana had made a perfect cut through your stomach,He

pressed it in further,you let out a small scream,he lightly said in your

ear,being no more then two to three inches away,he leaned in closer.

Speaking in a lustful tone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" See?...I am not as what I seem,If I were..Youko has very bad taste in

thieves,now be still,I wasn't to see how far I can take this..."

smirking he ripped the sword from your body,letting out a cry of pain in

response to his action,you fell forward,grasping at your stomach area where

the katana ad once been,the thick,dark blood ran through your finger's

as you tried to stand. He took a part of his red robe and ran it over

the blade,you blood slid off. " Now...how about scream's of pleasure...?

" "Ugh.." you had gotten a disgusted look on your face,finally you

stood. Shaking the blood from your hand's you ripped the darkest black rose

from your ponytail,a look of anger had taken over your facial

expression. " Death...I'll be the last thing you see boy...good look's have

their limits. " In pure anger,and lust for his blood on your hand's, you

cracked your black whip at him,he managed to dodge a few of your

blows,but with the anger you had building up in your body,you couldn't

bring yourself to stop,at first they were small wound's,gradually

building up to ripping huge pieces of flesh from his body,blood splattered

your black hair,and your white strapless shirt,the blonde now lay on

the floor,in a pool of his own blood,his blonde hair now red. " It...-you

panted- suits you..." You laughed and turned,only to bump into a

familiar Kitsune..." Kieinci..." " Look,I'm sorry he started it...I had no

intention of going this far,don't blame me." You pushed back him and

Kurone who had just trailed up. " Kie?...You alight? " he asked in a caring

voice. " Fine...just fine... " you removed the anger in your voice

while speaking to him,he was too nice and caring to talk nasty too. "

Kie.." he spoke,which cause you to stop walking in mid stride, " You have a

bad stomach wound...let me take a look at it. " " No..I'm fine but

thank's for caring,it mean's a lot. " " Well..then let Youko,please your

losing a lot of blood." " Youko? That perverted fox? no way. " " Wa

s I called? " " Erg..." Kurone chuckled and walked away,leaving you

two alone. " He's correct,as always, your wound is bad." " So...I'll

live. " " In those conditions...no,so tell me..." he walked you back to the

tent and sat you down on the one of the three mat's, " What happened

that caused you to kill Gar...one of my best men..." he said in an

amused,yet annoyed tone. " Gah...he started it,he was all lust like...and I

didn't like it..ok? " You got up,only to have Youko pull you down again.

To his lap this time...you blushed as he lifted up the bit of shirt you

still had left,dropping a small red seed into your wound,it stung but

you ignored it,the wound began to stitch it's self up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Your going to have more problem's like him if you keep walking off

into the open like that,but if you want to get raped,be my guest." " Ok

then Youko," you said in a teasing like tone, " I'll go have sex with

the next man that walks through that door." He stumbled over word's,as if

trying to find a correct way to word something. " Youko. " Someone

pushed aside the rough material covering the entrance to the tent ,the

witch like hat he wore was slung to his back " We've gotten more from that

steal then though and we ne-, " And that's it! " You stood up and

jumped around, " Kurone is our lucky winner today! Come on down! " "

Wha?..." lacing arm's with Kurone,you spoke, " Youko said I can have sex with

the next guy that walk's through that door,and you my dear sir,happened

to be it. " You giggled wildly,that mad Kuro shiver. " But.." " No

but's let's go some where private Ku-ro." you teased your voice on his

name. " But Youko.." Kurone said as you dragged him off. " Aren't yo

u going to tell her! Dammit Youko tell her!" " Tell me what?.." you

stopped dragging,and started trailing back to the kitsune. Kurone then

pushed you into his lap and walked away,mumbling to himself about '

crazy kitsuine's '. " I'll talk to you later about the steal's right

now,you take care of her! " " Man...he say's it as if I'mma disease or

something...seesh...".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran off, you turned your head to face the silver haired kitsune, "

Tell me what Youko?." Hoping he would be interupted,he continued, "

Kienice...Even though it has been about 8 day's..I am postivelty sure this

is too early..but "he was stopped in midsentsence to answer a cry for

help,some ugly green demon man with greasy,brown hair,it was obvious

that he was going bald,came in yelling. "

Master...Youko..he..it...and..I..we need your help." He removed you gently from his lap,and placed you

to the spot he once was,and walked up to the demon. " Karaisu...calm

down,what is it? " he was panting hard,from running you guessed,Youko

then placed a hand on the demon's shoulder to calm him down.. " Ok..Youko

there's some guy out there...he's taken down 15 of our men already,no

telling how many are dead now,Kurone's out there fighting now...we need

your help,Kurone's doing the best he can. " Youko's eye's shut

fierily,either of anger or some other emotion. You stood,a scowl had taken

over your face, he walked on,the demon had ran out minute's ago to

help, you began to trail after him,he held out a arm,which you stopped

behind, " No Kieinci,you stay here,I'll be back." A slight snarl in your

voice you responded, " No Youko,I'm going also,I do nothing around

here,I can at least help you in battle,you know I can fight! " , " Your

correct,I know you can fight,but we can't have my mate getting hurt now can

we? " he turned,cupped you chin,and soon you felt a pair of warm lips

hit your's, he pulled back, a little pink had now spread over your

nose,you looked away. " Stay here? " " Yes Youko,I'll stay here." and at

that,he sprinted off,leaving you behind in that old,smelly tent..." Ug! "

you screamed,but then you brushed your finger's over your lips where

Youko had just kissed you,you smiled,then sunk down into a chair, you

eye's became heavy with sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You heard a small yelp,and turned to seen Kai,his face bloody,his

right,front paw was lifted up into the air," Kai! are you alight ! " you

slid from the chair and landed on your knees in front of the liger. You

ran a hand up hit through his nose area,then through his eye's,he winced

slightly when you hit a certain point on his nose, you brought the

hand,that was now filled with blood ,to your nose..." Wait...this isn't

just your blood...Youko! here Kai,I'll be back to help,right now Youko

need's it more." Your face now showed pure worry for your Youko, " Here

eat these." you pinched a rose petal from your hair,and placed it in

front of Kai,then ran straight out the door,following the strong scent of

blood,tear's started to swell in the bed of your eye's, ' He better be

ok! ' different through's of the outcome of the fight raced through

your head,you arived,it was about 100 yard's from the hideout,a dense fog

was carried throughout the entire area,you could make out the fain

t sadow's of a tall,about 7 ft tall,another around 5 or 6 and one more

opposite of the two was a thin and lanky creature,with a long sword in

it's hand, in a split second,one of the two had fallen,it was the

shorter one,knowing it was Kurone,you rushed over,he layed there,in pain,his

clothes had soaked in a lot of blood,his clothes were ripped,it was as

if f you were looking at the end of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You one again repeated the process you had with Kai and the rose

petal,you plucked it from one of the roses within your hair,and dropped it

into his mouth, " Stay well Kurone...". Youko practically growled as if

he were going to attack you and said. " Kienici! I told you to stay

there,why don't you ever listen! " " I'm sorry Youko,I smelt your blood on

Kai and I became worried,please don't yell. " a small tear steamed down

your face. He kept his eye's on the opponent,who had seemed to be all

so amused by this sad scene. " The Great Youko Kurama has become

soft,and had a mate.." he chuckled, " Shut up Reyone." he spat. " Fine,I'll

finish off the girl..then you." Soon you ad found yourself swerved off to

the right to avoid an attack from a long sword, " Don't mess with her

Reyone! She has nothing at all to do with this! " " Oh but I must

Youko,she's as much involved as you are." You cried out in pain,as he ripped

the long sword from your left shoulder,luckily not your right,yo

u use that to wield the black rose whip. " I'll be just fine

Youko,he'll end up like Gar who doubted me..." " Oh but my dear,I do not doubt

you,I know your skill's " " Whatever! " you snarled,the blood trickled

from your fingertips. You reached up and took the darkest rose from your

ponytail. " And I adore that black whip of your's...when your

dead,hopefully those roses won't wither,fore I could get good money for those

weapons of your's..so elegant,yet do deadly.." he smiled,then laughed

like a mad man. " NO! I will not die at the hand's of you,I plan on

living my life to the fullest,and live it out with Youko! " Without watching

the reaction on Youko's face,you lashed the whip out onto the man,he

just..he just stood there and let it hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Idiot...fight! " he sort

of let out a sigh in either relief,or as if e was disappointed in you.

" Be great my dear." " Don't speak to me,Just die! " you watched as he

zig zagged across the field you were playing on,it wasn't until a

bout 16 ft in that you saw him through the fog,Youko joined you on

your side, he went to attack you,but Youko pulled you off to the side. " I

can do fine on my own thank you." you had already cracked your whip at

the man as he seemed to slow. " Poison.." you chuckled. " You should be

dead in no time...but you were worth only the lightest of the darkest

rose. ( Hiei & Yusuke: " Well..that made no sense. " YG & Kurama: "

Actually if you understood roses,it made perfect sense" Hiei: " Hn..."

Yusuke: " It no makie sense!" -Slap's Hiei and walk's away- Hiei: " Run

detective..." YG & Kurama : " Idiots.." -both sigh,and walk away- ) "

Meaning? " the man said as he stood there,you could tell he was dying,his

demonic aura was beginning to disappear. " Two roses,each having their

own special uses,the lightest of the dark two,just a regular whip, the

darkest of the dark two,pioson,which is why it is black." " Well if I

die! I'm taking you with me darling! " he'd lost it, Someone screa

med in a deep dying pain, " You'll die too...Youko." was Royone's last

word's before slipping into Hell's Slumber's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' He...he I can't believe he just did that...he took that strike,it was

meant for me! Not you Youko!' " Youko,please say it isn't

serious...please speak that for me." you dropped to your knee's next to the injured

Kitsune,he smiled,even though death was taking him,he..smiled. " I just

won't say it then Kienici." " No..please don't leave me Youko,I never

noticed the feeling's I had for you,till now...your leaving me Youko!

Don't leave me! " tear's now streamed down your face. " I'll be

back...know that much Kie...take care of Kurone for me,I mean take care of each

other." there at your feet layed a dying Kitsune,blood splattered all

over his once white...( A/N : I have no clue what it's called ,so deal

with it / ) clothing,a Long Sword bedded into his stomach,blood poured

from the wound,his hand reached up and brushed against your face,you

managed a smile, " Promise? " " I promise love..here...take this,I'll

need it when we see each other again..." he handed you the reddest o

f roses,the way you were bend down over him,he placed it n your

hair,right between the two black one's, " I'll be here,for always and

forever,you better keep your promise Youko,don't lie to me,t wouldn't be wise.

" " I'd never lie to the one's I love." " Love...I love you too

Youko,I'm guessing that's what you were tying to tell me earlier..." he

nodded," Well,I mist go now before this body completely die's. " your head

cocked to the side in a confused way. " I'll be reborn,I'll come find

you,we'll be together,with no worries this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Youko..." your hand slid down his cheek before a wisp of white

smoke came from his mouth and shot up into the air...you watched it

disappear to the skies,then looked down at his body,no life left within those

beautiful amber eye's you loved so much. You heard a grunt as you

turned,only to see little Kai trying to wake up a sleeping Kurone,you shut

Youko's eye's then crawled next to Kurone,Youko still on your mind. "

He's alight Kai,just sleeping" you tone was nice,but also filled with

sadness. " Kurone,you better not leave me either,though I doubt it,he'll

be just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" You brought Kurone up into your arm's and shook his slightly,his

eye's fluttered open, " Where's Reyone? " " Dead.." " Youko? " " Dead..." "

Your not serious? are you" he shot up,but only fell to his knees in

pain. " Calm down,your hurt, no one's left, Reyone,whoever the hell he

is,is dead,Youko's soul left his body, we'll take care of each other..it's

what Youko asked for..." " I'm sorry Kienici..He'll be back" " I know I

know,just don't be sorry,you knew him longer,I just get attached

fast..." " Well" you helped Kurone onto the still injured Kai, " No reason to

return to that place,you have not you steals there,so we go somewhere

else...ok? " He grunted in a sad,and confused tone. " Mixed emotions..."

You walked on Kai at your side, " We need to do something with out

live's till Youko return's." " Actually." Kurone was about to protest to

this,but he saw the emotion on your face,nothing..nothing,you showed no

emotion,becoming more like Youko. " Keienci...don't do this to

yourself,it's not your fault." " I..I don't know what your talking

about Kurone." he sighed, " Don't ruin your life over a temporary lost,he

said he'd be bad didn't he? I doubt he'd lie about something like that

" you were now trailing down by the river's bank, Kurone was well

enough to walk now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 17 year's since you last saw Youko,you and Kurone still

close as ever,but since that night of Youko's 'death' you haven't been

the same,you had become cold blooded,Kurone noticed it..Kai noticed it.

You didn't speak much,as if you became a mute. There was the ocassional,

Yes,and Kurone come here, along with the calling of Kai but otherwise

nothing. Soon after Kurone had become worried about you, " Keienci" he

called out,calling you out of a trance,as you jumped from the tree,you

tail swayed behind you, you had always taken pride in your appearance

and never had let it go. Kai had soon trailed up with a rather large boar

in his mouth,you had wondered you way into a forest lately and Kia had

come to love to hunt. 'About time' Kurone placed a hand on your

shoulder,surprised,you still kept that emotionless facial expression " OK

Kei,listen, Even since Youko left,you've changed and it's worrying me,your

attitude,your eating habits,I think you ate about five time's las

t week,Even your attitude towards Kai,Kei..it's been 17 year's

already,get it off your mind." " Kurone," you said in a cold tone " I

understand all of this is true,if it bother's you I'm sorry,but I'm not

changing even again...he lied to me,he told me he would return,he said he

loved me,he said he'd never lie to the one's he loved." tear's wasted no

time finding your eyes,they streamed down your cheeks. " Kei! Don't say

that,don't be sad,he's coming back." Kurone reached up,and wiped the

tear's from your face. Tear's of anger,Tear's of sorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I'm fine...but I'm..I'm leaving,the group that is" Kurone's eye's

seemed to..to sadden " But why? and where do you plan on going?" Smiling

you responded " The human world" " But why would you want to go there!

" " I...I just have this weird feeling if I go there My problem's will

be solved." " Well..." Kurone said with a little hesitation in his

voice " I'm going too..and we can't leave Kai" Kai,being..well

himself,jumped onto top of you and prickly wet tounge slid over your face, a laugh

was heard," Oh c'mon get off." You pushed the 400 lb liger off ( Mind

you,he's heavy but no fat,he come's up past your waist,your about 5'9 )

A new Prove

" Oh c'mon Kurama,you can't be serious! " " I'm sorry Yusuke,but I am

very serious" Yusuke was being dragged down the street by

Kurama,Kuwabara not far behind,hi hand's in his pocket's,whistling,as if the scene

ahead was nothing. " Yusuke,let go of me please." " Why the hell do your

want to show some girl and her friend around all day? I mean you could

come out with the guy's,your friends! Don't diss me." " Yusuke.." he

sighed " I told you day's before that I was assigned to do this,more of

less offered" " Grr" Yusuke finally released Kurama from his grasp A

small " Hn.." was heard as a small black coated boy ( we all know who he

id :D ) short,and black hair that defied gravity with a streak of red

appeared in front of the bickering two. " All you say is 'hn..' and it's

annoying,so shut up" " Detective...watch your mouth,before I permentaly

close it..." He gulped and slipped off next to Kuwabara who had just

now taken notice that Hiei had arrived " Hey shrimp! " he waved fr

om the distance he had decided to take,at the name he spoke to Hiei, "

Hn..baka." " I heard that! " Yusuke was trying his best to hold off the

big idiot. Hiei's attention had now turned to Kurama," What is this

I've heard of you taking in a boy and a girl? " " Something I offered to

do,and my mother has no problem with it,she think's it's nice to have a

few more people around" " Hn.." he nodded and was off. Kuwa,and Yusuke

had walked up,Kuwa still calming himself and Yusuke was fine with

everything now " Pfft...she better be hot " Kurama sweat dropped and

returned to walking. He reached the bus stop,and there was a young girl,around

his own age ( Which I decided is..17 )


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night.

" Kienici! What were you thinking! " Kurone paced before you,you sat in the tree,one leg hung down,the other pasted to your chest,Kai at the base of the tree sleeping.You hand taken shelter there for the rest of the day's you planned on staying. ' Let 'Kurama' get himself out of that one wit his mother.' " Cut it Kurone,we can take 'em. " " That's not the point Kei! " " Kuro,I swear if you don't-- " --Crash-- " Eh?..." You snapped your neck back to look behind you,Kai's fur was on end,you heard a low growl from his throat. Kurone's attention had stopped on you,and begun onto the noise. " Hn..could have killed you right then. " " Why the hell do you pop out of no where? " Kurone was not in the branch under you,staring at the short boy before you. ' Stalker...' " I am not a stalker baka onna..." " Baka onna! Why I outta... " " Wait Kei. " Kurone held you back by your forearm. " Wait for what? He said he would keep it,( da secret member! ) And he didn't. I hate boy's like you... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Boy? I am no boy,I am a demon. " " No really? " you said in a sarcastic tone. " Normal boy's come out on no where..seesh.." You rolled our eye's,Kurone still had you by the arm, " It's Hiei...an- ." " Tell me where Youko is " Kurone cut in," Maybe you should let him keep going Kei,obviously..he has some information for this unwelcomed visit. " " And I'm stating again,he's a s-- " He cupped a hand over your mouth. " Hn.." Hiei glanced at you but kept going. " With your lvl of intelligence..I already knew you wouldn't figure it out,even though he has the name..." You bit down hard on Kurone's hand,then licked the blood from your fang's. Kurone slapped you on the back,but you went on talking. " You mean Kurama? This isn't my Kurama,my Kurama was different..on so many lvl's..first of all Politeness isn't one of his virture's. Being nice...that Kurama is an opposite..." " Did you ever think about asking of his past life? He is 'your' Youko Kurama,I really don't know why I'm helping you..." Kurone had become interested and shut up long ago. " Your helping me by telling me lie's? Well I don't like your help you half demon. " Kurone had released you around the opposite part,and you were now inch's from Hiei. " Back off..." " I will not,not until you stop lying to me! You don't know how much he meant to me! It might not have been long but I grew attached to that idiot! I should be the dead one now! Not him! Me! Ok! You just don't unde rstand Hiei! " Tear's dripped from your face...you had broken down in front of a man you did not know. " Hn...don't complain to me. " Your brow's furrowed... " You resemble him so much...I despise you for that..I really do. You had already retrived the lightest of the two darkest roses into your hand,taking the form of a whip. Growling slighlty you flicked your wrist forward,Hiei of course dodged,you were being lazy tear's had taken to your eye's,Hiei had taken his katana out wand was charging you" By then you had fell to your knee's,Kurone was standing over you in a reassuring way, your hand's balled up into fist's between your knee's,bang's covered your face,your waist long hair fell over your shoulder's as you looked down. Anyone could see,you were crying. A small pool of tear's fell onto your hand's and ground.Kurone spread his wing's out as if to protect you. You heard Hiei's word's scream through your head " You..need to die...the way Youko did,for a worthless girl like me. " I resemble who?..." " Reyone..Reyone! That dirty bastard who took my Youko's life! " " Kei..don't go pointing finger's...calm down. " " I will NOT calm down...I've been calm so long..and I think it's time to let it all out..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You heard a familiar voice coo " But Kei,I'm right here,don't let it all out yet, Let's save that for our next alone time. " Your ear's perked,you looked over your shoulder,to see an oh so very familiar kitsune. " Y-y-youko! " " Yes love? " " Youko! " you stood and threw yourself at him,he wrapped strong arm's around you,tear's poured onto his shoulder. Not tear's of sorrow,or pain but of joy. " Youko,I though you wouldn't come back to me,or Kurone. " Which he was standing there with a smile on his face. " What did I tell you Kei? I said I'd be back,and I never lie to the one's I love,and I didn't...human's take longer to mature than us of the demon race. " " Meaning...Kurama? " " No other. " You sighed in great relief. " Baka onna..what did I tell you? " " Now now Hiei. " Youko said in a kind tone. " She's not baka...she's just challenged." You smiled and punched him in the chest. " Nice you have you back Youko,we missed you. " " As I did you. Now as I was saying..." " Hiei resemble's Reyone so much,fore he is a descendent, So Kei,no fighting.." " Ah,I guess. I'll do anything you say,I'm just glad to have you back after so long. " You flung yourself at him again,only to have him step to the side, and you fell into another pair of arm's. " Oh god..Yusuke..." " The one and only weird chick. " He smiled a big grin. " I am not weird,now knowing who you are,I won't hold back!" " Gah! No! Kidding...seesh. " He propped you back up. " Where's Resah! Don't tell me he's dead! " The giant orange hair man said. " He's...there." You pointed to the 400 lb sliver and black liger. " No w-w-way! He was cute and cuddle and he's..he's HUGE AND FEARSOME! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

" He's Kai..now show Kuwabara some love. " You watched as the liger pounced him. You giggled. " Now...I'm sorry Keienci,but I have too. " You felt a tight grasp around your wrist's as you let out a small cry of pain,and a cold pair of metal ring's were hooked painfully to your wrist's. " Let me go..now! " " I'm sorry. But we can't,we must take you to Konema. " The same had been done to Kurone,and Kai was on a neon leash. Held by Kuwa,who looked a little mad at the fact of this all. " I'm sure you'll get one up to a thousand year's Kei. " Came an all too familiar voice of a Kitsune. Kurone seemed to be mumbling to himself,Kai was thrashing around. " I..I hate you all...Even you Youko. " " Hey,c'mon now Keienci,Don't say that. He had to suffer the same way you did,why do you think he's here? With us and not off kicking our butt's? " " Just get it done and over with. " Kurone snarled,the first time ever you had saw him get angry,futher more ending the fight. In a blink of an ey e,you were back to Makai,in a big,busy office. Little lesser demon's running around doing paper work,a huge desk overpiled with paper's ahead of you,Kai had calmed himself. " Yo,Konema! We got your girl. " " Good job Yusuke. " A nicely brown chair turned to reveal a small baby in blue clothe's and a yellow pacifier. " Oh great, I was hoping not to see you again. " " WEll it took us this long to brng you back Keieni,you've been causing trouble longer then Youko here,which is quite a long time." He turned to Yusuke. " She's the first demon to be able to escape one holding facility. Though we were able to keep it on the down low about it for a good while." " Whatever,just get it over with. " You said in an annoyed tone. Kurone had taken a seat on the cornor of the desk,purposely knocking over a pile of paper's,an ugly green demon had already began picking them up while Youko stood next to Kurone,stopping anymore futher trouble he wanted to cause. " So,since you courapted,not only that,have coused no trouble in the human world. And by request. You are to join Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,and Kurama,as spirit decetve's. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" No! No! No! No! No! Man! I cannot be around these human's longer then three minute's! I'll end up killing them! " Konema shook his head and kept on. " Well if you would hush up and listen,Kurone and Kai,you'll be joining them. Of course,we can take your demon power's away if you'd kill human's. I mean before hand. " " No..I'm good. " Kai let out a low growl. Kurone shrugged. " And then it's settled. " Yusuke had released you from the cuff's,along with Kurone fron his and Kai from his leash,who weirdly enough,began to rub against Kuwa's leg. Sighing,you turned to Yusuke. " You keep that short freak away from me and I'll be fine,I personally have something against him,he messes with me and his fate is sealed. " She was known to get testy with the one's she didn't like. " Youko said,walking up next to Yusuke rubbing the back of his head,as they both watched you curl up in a chair by the door. " She has somthing against Hiei? " " Yea " Kurone said as he walked up. " Hiei Decendent of the guy who killed Youko,defending for Kei. " " Oh...I see. So Konema..What do you suppose we do about this? " ' Deal with it,now get out. " " Wha! " They said in unison as they were literally kiced out of the office. " Ug... " Yusuke said standing,rubbing his butt. Keieni managed to get walked out. " Hey! What's so special about her that she didn't get kicked out? " Kurone and Youko were on either sde of her. " Nothing...Now..I'm not going to the human wolrd,get that stright,I'm staying here in Makai,know that much. " " Whatever weird chick. " " Why I outta --" ( Anime sceen,with the face getting a popped vein and you know.) " " Now now Kei.." Youko neverously laughed holding you back . " Let's be nice to Yusuke... " That comment,started another big adventure for the little group

R & R Please!

! End ! ( Eh,a side story to the many other's,That's why it's so bad. Anywho..Look up my account on quizilla,I have a InuYasha love story ( A girl named Yasha joined up with the group to stop Naraku,Naraku had destroyed her family. ) That story is the longest,seriously...it's about 160 pages front and back. Get's more into a Sess love story by sequeal 3. A Naruto love story Kakashi ( Konaheri Uchiha had finally returned back to the Hidden Village to check up on Sasuke,who didn't even know that she exzisted untill Itachi came back for an assisantaion on Sasuke and Kona Nickname Sasuke found out. And Stuff between Kakashi has been going on for year's. One of her best studen't end up falling for her. ) And...A Sesshomaru one. ( Raharu had came with Kagome,being her best friend. Raharu didn't know where the well would take her,so she followed Kagome to the well,jumped in. Found a sword,got kidnapped. Saved by an unlikely chact. She adventally fell in love with. Becoming a demon..yadda yadda yadda. http/ If your interested in a Naraku go to http/ ) All done!


	4. Updates

Oh god, see. I'm sorry for the awful paragraphing and grammar! I'm not going back to fix it due to the fact I wrote this in middle school.. Saved it onto one of those damned computers and then they deleated it; well crap; so I can't go back and get the missing pieces due to the fact.. somehow this site decided to delete it like crazy. Depressing!! So yeah, I'll write a part two, this time I promise that it'll be way better and you won't have to worry about any of the mistakes I made previously! So.. if you've any questions; like to help or you'd like to give me and idea to what happens or a character you'd like to see appear! If they're in the series or they're your own creation, contact me!

I'll also be starting a new Yu Yu Hakusho one with a girl named Arcayda and of course, my loverrrr Kurama. ;


End file.
